war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
WHEI LWL
For the WHEI Brand see LWL (WHEI Brand) ''WHEI LWL, ''Also known as ''LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends ''or simply ''LWL, ''was a professional wrestling television program that aired live on Wednesday evenings at 8 PM PT on Twitch TV in the United States. The show's name was also used to refer to the LWL Brand, to which WHEI employees are assigned to work and perform. The show debuted on December 24, 2015, Christmas Eve, and was considered one of the three flagship programs of WHEI. While the show was recorded live on Twitch, the replay is uploaded to YouTube afterward so people who didn't get to see the live broadcast can watch it. All episodes of the show are available on YouTube to watch for fans. Since its introduction in season 1, LWL has acted as one of the premiere shows of WHEI, it has been broadcast in arenas from different cities all over the world. The length of the show depends on the length of the matches, as there are rarely non wrestling segments on the show. The show usually runs from an hour to an hour and a half (which would usually translate to 2 hours with commercials). This is due to some matches lasting from several minutes to a few seconds. Due to being burnt out due to running so many shows every week. Ironman and Sherania made the difficult decision to reboot WHEI. Dropping LWL, the show Sherania had built up so much, along with its championships. History Beginning in season 1 as LWL, originally the initials didn't stand for anything as they had no idea what to call it. The show debuted on December 24, 2015 on Twitch TV and was just over an hour long. The show would maintain this format for the entirety of its run. The show essentially replaced NXT as the "third brand" although not a developmental like the former. Following the real life reintroduction of the brand split the show introduced a new logo and a meaning for the acronym that they had no answer for previously. Changing the show's name to LWL: Lethal Wrestling Legends. The Leading Lady Championship has main evented the show a couple of times. Most notably in the build up to what was supposed to be the first SummerSlam in Season 2 (that didn't wind up happening) where Raw superstar Guardian defeated Champion Sydney from WGP to win the championship. This was the first time the championship was won by someone from one of the other brands. Production Originally, the show differentiated itself from Raw and SmackDown by having a completely different look. The ring ropes were orange on the top and bottom, and red in the middle. The turnbuckles were a bright orange with a red star in the middle to resemble a Dragon Ball. The ring canvas is covered in blood with a dragon in the middle, a reference to Steph's nickname of Shenron. Any time a wrestler is made to bleed in game it is referred to as a "blood sacrifice to the dragon". Originally they did not have a custom logo for the band and had to make one from what was available in the game. In season 2 they had someone design a logo for the brand and wound up replacing the ones they had previously been using with the ones that had been made for it. The ring steps on one side were designed to look like a kaleidoscope while the others were made to look like the regular steel steps. In season 3 there wasn't much of a change to the set as they felt it was perfect the way it was. Theme Music On air personalities The show features various on-air personalities including the wrestlers themselves (both males and females), ring announcers, commentators, and on-screen authority figures. ''LWL ''has also had various recurring on-air segments hosted by members of the roster. Broadcast In the US, the show airs live on Twitch TV, it is then uploaded to YouTube almost immediately afterward so that anyone who couldn't watch the live broadcast can watch. Category:Shows Category:LWL Category:WHEI Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3